


I’d Like to Look at the Ocean

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Supernatural 31 Day Place Challenge (January 2017) [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Day Place Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Nurse!Castiel, Romance, Soldier!Dean, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wounded Soldier!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Today is Dean’s birthday and he’d like to look at the ocean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Day Place Challenge - **Day 12:** The ocean

“Nurse! Nurse! Today is my birthday. I’d like to look at the ocean please. Thank you,” he said in an overly cheery tone.

“I knew I was going to regret watching that movie with you,” a gravelly voice replied with a sigh.

“Oh, c’mon, Sweetheart,” Dean turned his seat towards the hot brunette nurse with the gorgeous blue eyes. “You know you love me,” he winked.  The nurse sighed again and looked distinctly unimpressed. “Well, it really is my birthday, y’know.” He grinned charmingly.

The nurse snorted. “Yes, I realize this, Mr Winchester.”

Dean huffed, “Come on, Cassie. You know I don’t like it when you call me that. It reminds me too much of my Dad.”

Cassie’s lips pursed. “Dean,” the voice lowered in annoyance.

Dean smirked. “Sorry, _Cas_.”

Castiel simply rolled his eyes. 

* * *

 

**_Three Years Later_ **

Dean breathed contently, eyes shut and face turned upwards towards the bright sun.  He felt the salty sea breeze blowing gently on his face.  It was a nice day today.  A little chilly, but that was to be expected for late January.  He opened his eyes and adjusted his jacked tighter around him.

Looking to the side he saw the nurse standing a little farther down the concrete walkway that ran along the edge of the beach.  Castiel was walking a little farther down, a digital camera in his hands, looking out at something near the water’s edge.  He looked away from whatever it was to shift his gaze back to Dean, his tan trench coast billowing a little around him.  Castiel smiled and walked back to where Dean sat and leaned down to press a kiss to the man’s temple.

Dean still wasn’t sure how he’d ever gotten as lucky as he had with Castiel.  Sure, the former soldier had laid it on thick with the flirting when he’s been transferred to the veteran’s hospital after being wounded in action, but the stoic nurse was the most striking person Dean had ever come in contact with.  And the more he got to know him, the more Dean realized how funny, engaging, and even downright sweet the man’s personality was.  When Castiel liked something, he’d get this tiny little smile.  But when he _loved_ something… he was positively radiant.  Damn it, he was fourteen year old girl with a crush…

He didn’t know what Cas saw in him.  He was broken and snarky and he drank too much.  He flirted with everybody, even when he wasn’t interested, and would never be anything that amounted to much (unlike his younger brother, Sam, who was in law school and who he was ridiculously proud of).  But whatever it was, he seemed to like it.

“Let’s go home, Dean,” Cas said.  Dean turned his wheelchair and they made their way back to his car (a black 1967 Chevy Impala which his Uncle Bobby had personally fitted with hand controls).  Cas got in the passenger seat after stowing Dean’s chair in the trunk for him and they set off back home.

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

>  **Footnotes:**  
>  (1) Movie in question: City Slickers 2: The Legend of Curly’s Gold


End file.
